Changing Destiny
by LilSailorSweetie
Summary: Ami/Rei Yuri fic.....Rei, A raven haired goddess, and Ami shy and sweet, find love with each other. but can it hold when another woman falls in love with them both? **MAJOR YURI WARNING!!**


brLilsailorsweetie: Well this story is an Ami/Rei story...if you don't like yuri then I suggest that you don't read this...sorry..:( but that is all I write...I like yuri couples and think that if the inner senshi had to find love within theirselves that Rei and Ami would make the best couple..^^ Well first the disclaimer:  
  
brpNarrator who is reading a disclaimer lilsailorsweetie wrote: *clears throat and unfolds a peice of paper that is folded cute.* This disclaimer goes for the whole story...all 12 chapters of it..so you only have to read this annoying thing once. *rolls eyes* Sailor Moon does not belong to lilsailorsweetie, but is infact copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi. She is the best manga writer ever and is sooo cool for making lilsailorsweetie's most favorite anime and manga....-insert squeal here.- *mumbles under breath* she is so gay.  
  
brpLilsailorsweetie: I heard that...well thanks anyways Narrator man...^^ now for the story.....There is a Narrator here....that is the reason he was reading my disclaimer that way you know...he might act gay but don't mind him. Oh yea...there are no Tramsformations here so there are no evil villians....just the demons of Ami's and Rei's life. ((based on experince.))  
  
brp*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Changing Destiny*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
brPro: Ami's confession.  
  
brpBy: lilsailorsweetie, Please Read and Review.  
  
brpNarrator: Our story takes place at the Hino Shrine. We look on at the raven haired beauty known as Sailor Mars, or Hino Rei.  
  
brpRei sat infront of the fire, chanting below her breath, she had been tossing and turning all night long, a strange dream had haunted her vision all night long. She couldn't make out what it was though. She saw an image in the fire. the face was cloudy, but she was surrounded by ice, her face had a calm expression on it. Rei jumped, 'Who could it be?' Rei asked herself, puzzled.  
  
brp((Flashback, night before, at Ami's penthouse aparment. Ami's POV))  
  
brpI felt the fire lick my skin, not like a lover, but a barrier, keeping me from someone. I couldn't make out the figure, standing just outside the fire. Heat engulfed me, the figure stuck out its hand, wanting to help. But I thought I could solve it all myself. I refused, and I went down with the dying flames.  
  
brp ((Thrid Person POV now....^^))  
  
brpAmi awoke, sweat trickled down her back, and she swallowed hard. "Why am I having these dreams, I don't even know who they are about." Ami sighed, putting her head into her hands. She started to feel tears roll down her cheeks and soon could taste the salty flavor. She lay back down, getting engulfed in lonliness again, and cried herself back to sleep.  
  
brp((end flashback and starts back up at 2:00 on saturday, the senshi are meeting.))  
  
brpAmi walked idely up the steps to the Hino Shrine, she had never been late like this but she had woken up late and didn't want to come. As she walked in the door to Rei's room, everyone, even Usagi, was there. Silence came about as the Ice senshi walked in late. "Hello Ami-chan." Usagi said happily. Rei smilied at her, looking at her tenderly, for she had known Ami had a rough night. Her heart lept into her throat as she relized she was the one in her image, the one she loved. A memory cam from her past, she saw herself, as a princess, holding Ami in her arms. Their long, slinder fingers locked togther, and they were gazing into each other's eyes. Rei snapped back out of it when Usagi started waving her hand in her face. "Daydreaming about guys Rei-chan?" Usagi said giggling. "I told you Odango Atama! I only have dated one guy, that is it. I don't day dream about them like you do."  
brp"Girls, Girls," Makato said. "The last thing we need is a yelling fest." she laughed at the light flushed Usagi and trembling Rei. These were her dearest and closet friends, all four of them. "Yes...I need to talk to you girls about something." Luna said, suddenly speaking from her quiet cornor and getting on top of the table in the middle of the girls. Ami sat dow in her accustomed spot between Rei and Minako. "As you know, we have attained peace. We will not need the powers of your senshi crystal, so you will not need to worry about fighting. You will be awakened if you are needed again, or when you go to your palace to rule the furture, whichever comes first. You may live a normal life now, with each other, as friends, not just worriors." with that the cresent on Luna's head started to glow and the senshi ablilty was taken away from them. They still had crystal's, the memeories, and the future, but their senshi form was asleep, resting for when the next time was needed. "That is all girls." Luna said, going back to her cornor.   
brp "Well I am going to go," Minako said. "Artemis is sick and needs me." She got up and started out the door. "Yea and I am going to go play video games at the game crown center! Luna come on!" Usagi said getting up. "anyone wanna come with me?" Makato got up. "Yea I will go!" She said, smiling. "I can go for flirting with guys anyday!!" the girls left happily, their arms linked. "Ami-chan, would you like to take a walk with me?" Rei asked hopfully. "Sure." Ami said, smiling up at the raven haired beauty.  
  
brpAmi and Rei walked side by side, looking before them and staying silent. Finally after about 10 minutes, Rei broke the silence. "ummm Ami-chan." Rei asked slowly. "Yes, Rei-chan?" she asked calmly. "If....if...anyone ever had any....feelings...for you...would you be able to have the same feelings?" Ami looked up, shocked. "Umm...depends....on who it is." Rei smiled, having more hope. "what...what if this person is someone who has been one of your best friends?" Ami looked back at the ground, a red tint coming to her cheeks. "um, yes, I would guess." Ami's cheeks felt like boiling, what had she done. Had she let Rei know she was in love with one of her best friends? Rei sighed heavily, wondering how to say this next thing. "let's sit down ami-chan." She said motioning for a bench. "Ami, I have something to say." Rei took a deep, heavy, breath. "I....have...and always will....no matter if you don't have the same feelings for me....I love you Ami, ever sience I saw your sparkling blue eyes, and the arua that surrounds you, is magical." Ami looks up, disbeliving what Rei, her best friend, had just said. "Rei--Rei---I---I love you too." Breathing out a sigh of relief, Rei looked into her new found lover's eyes. She wrapped her arm around Ami's waist. "oh thank god." Rei siad, pulling her into a soul raising kiss.  
  
  
brcenterpLilsailorsweetie: Well how do you like it? tell me what ya think!!! Hope I didn't bore you to much with my horrible writing...I was just talking to one of my friends and we were trying to pair up the cutest Yuri couple out of the inners...^^ that is were the insiration came from...^^ 


End file.
